Un regalo para mi?, o un regaño para mi?
by S.Dragonblack
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Hydron, el espera un regalo de Shadow. Se lo dara o...tal vez se enoje por el desastre que Hydron hizo en su cuarto?...


_**Personajes de Bakugan, no me pertenecen solo escribo por diversion y para matar tiempo**_

_**Shadow: Si claro ¬¬ deberias tener un mejor pasa tiempo-Riendo y sacando la lengua-**_

**_Hydron: No la provoques...sabes que hace muchas cosas_**

**_Altair: Comportate__-Mostrando su hoja oculta-_**

**_Shadow: Dis...disfruten el fic_**

* * *

Ya han pasado varios meses desde que ellos dos están juntos casi medio año, para Hydron era uno de los días mas importantes y especiales para el. Como siempre no faltaba el que era muy impaciente para todo, Hydron un pequeño niño millonario que dejo de vivir asi para poder estar con Shadow.

-S-h-a-d-o-w!-Con corazoncitos alrededor del ojo malva-

-Que sucede H-y-d-r-o-n?-Burlándose de el-

-Oye no copies mis frases-Haciendo un puchero-

-Perdón perdón…bueno…que sucede?-

-Que me vas a regalar hoy?-Con brillo en sus ojos-

-No te lo diré-Contestando de mala manera-

Después de ese momento no paso mucho para que Shadow hiciera su parte de las labores domésticos, Hydron por otra parte buscaba entre las cosas de Shadow para poder encontrar el regalo "sorpresa" que le daría. Busco en el closet, debajo de la cama pero sin ningún resultado, se comenzaba a desesperar.

Se escucho el sonido de la puerta, alguien había salido Hydron se asomo por la ventana y noto que Shadow había salido de la casa.

-Esta es mi oportunidad-Con fuego en sus ojos- Lo encontrare sin importar que

El continúo su búsqueda del "regalo", Shadow en cambio entro a una dulcería y compro varios dulces distintos, una pequeña bolsa para ser exactos, después se dirigió a la juguetería y compro un pequeño peluche de un pequeño lobo gris con blanco.

-Vaya..esto no es mi estilo…todos se me quedan viendo-Mirando discretamente a su alrededor y sonrojándose-Rayos en verdad, me veo muy patético-

El siguió por su camino ignorando que las personas digieran de cosas a sus espaldas como: -ya viste?, en verdad tiene corazón-,-La chica que debe estar a su lado pudo domar a ese lobo casa, había un súper despapaye en los cuartos hasta por la desesperación que tenia Hydron no pudo evitar hasta buscar en el baño y en el refrigerador.

-Me doy por vencido… no hay nada, tal vez-Bajando la mirada y negando con la cabeza-No…el no pudo olvidarlo, confió plenamente en el pero y si en verdad lo olvido?...no no debo dudar de el-

Asi continuo contradiciéndose y hablando solo?, no tomo mucho para que Shadow regresara a la casa, y colocando el regalo detrás de el.

-Ya he regresado-Seriamente-Hydron…mmm?...Hydron?

Hydron subió en chinga y cerro los cuartos para que no viera todo el desorden que había hecho, estaba un poco nervioso ya que Shadow…se enojaba cuando el ya recogía una parte, aunque el siempre hacia el mayor desastre.

-Hydron, ven…quiero darte algo-Mirando a su alrededor- Rayos ¬¬ por que tarda

-Ya estoy aquí Shadow-Apareciendo mágicamente enfrente del peligris- Y…que es lo que me darás?-Sonriendo con brillo en los ojos-

Shadow le da la caja del regalo y como si fuese navidad muy contento abrió su regalo, la caja estaba hasta el tope con los dulces. Hydron mostro una sonrisa de felicidad y esto hizo que Shadow sonriera un poco.

-Genial!, muchos dulces y solo para mi…-

-Busca hasta el fondo-Decía el peligris con los brazos cruzados y un poco serio-

-Hay mas?-Metiendo sus manos hasta el fondo y sintiendo el peluche-Esto es…-Sacando el peluche- Waaa! Un lobo muchas gracias-

-Sabia que te gustaría-Sonriendo de lado-

-Se parece a ti Shadow!-

A Shadow solamente dejo de sonreír y pensó –**Yo…?Un lobo?**-Solamente se imagino con cola y orejas de un lobo, lo cual no le pareció muy buena idea.

-Pero…claro que no…-

-Te llamare Zero-Abrazándolo tiernamente-

Shadow solamente lo abrazo para darle un beso en los labios, Hydron se sonrojo y abrazo mas al peluche que le había dado.

-Oye se supone que deberías abrazarme mas a mi-Un poco molesto-

-Calla, es como nuestro hijo y necesita amor también-

-Amor?...hijo?...deja de ser tan infantil!-

-Pero aun asi…es una de las cosas de te gustan de mi no es asi?-Guiñándole el ojo –

-Bueno…si como sea…-Dirigiéndose a las escaleras y comenzando a subir-Dormiré un poco, no te comas todos los dulces o te enfermeras-

-Si...si-Reaccionando- Dormir?...Noooo Shadow no abras tu cuarto!-

En el instante en que Hydron grito eso, Shadow abrió la puerta y noto todo el tiradero que había, intento controlarse pero era demasiado desastre aun sin importar que, el no se podía enojarse ese día con el aparte de que lo amaba era por que era su cumpleaños.

* * *

**_Aaaw que bonito xD jajaja si como no espero que les haya gustado uniu!_**

**_Hydron: Cierto pareces un lindo lobo-Colocandole orejas y cola de lobo a Shadow-_**

**_Shadow: Oye dejame!  
_**


End file.
